La última navidad
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus Snape va a morir. Sin embargo, Hermione tiene ciertos planes para él. La historia, de la última navidad de Severus Snape y de su joven estudiante, Hermione Granger. A veces, el futuro te depara grandes cosas, aunque la oscuridad las opaque.


·LA _ÚLTIMA _NAVIDAD·  
(Nada me pertence, excepto ideas. El resto es de JK Rowling)

* * *

Era cuestión de minutos, antes de que tuviese que decir adiós. Todo tenía un principio y un fin, igual que mi vida. Justo cuando entendía que debía disfrutarla y remendar mis errores, la vida se extinguía cruelmente. Ya no debía seguir viviendo, ya no tenía nada que buscar en este mundo. Mis cuentas con la muerte estaban saldadas, para siempre.

Lo primero que hice, fue hacer una lista. Una lista, de todo aquello que una vez quise hacer, pero que jamás tuve el valor ni la fuerza. Desde ese entonces, solo me senté y contemplé un viejo pedazo de pergamino. Allí estaba ella. Allí, estaba su _firma_.

¡Oh Lily, si supieras lo triste que me siento ahora por todo esto! Miro tu caligrafía, tus letras y eso como si estuviera mirándote ahora. ¡Dime Lily! ¡Dime qué he hecho y por qué, merezco este castigo tan cruel que se me ha impuesto! Claro, para mí estaba primero la sangre y luego el amor. Mañana, mañana derramaré toda esa sangre y será entonces cuando pueda abrirme paso a ese amor que una vez, te negué en el pasado. Te negué, al llamarte _Sangre sucia_.

Estoy en mi despacho, con las luces de velas rojizas a punto de consumirse y de sumirme en la más profunda oscuridad. El rechazo de un amor de familia, el rechazo de la más dulce amistad. Tu rechazo con el alma. Dime ¿Qué tengo que buscar?

Y aún así, allí está esa carta. No está escrita por ti. Está escrita por una mujer, a quién yo eduqué y a quién yo vi crecer. Hice cosa semejante contigo. La humillé, la herí de las miles de formas. ¿Por qué será, que las cosas malas regresan para herirnos? Mi dolor ardía en las yemas de mis dedos, al mirar ese trozo de papel. Ella quería que estuviera a su lado ese día, ella quería verme. Ella quería compartir conmigo, algo en lo que ya yo no creía. Yo ya no creía, en la _felicidad_.

No tenía nada que perder, pero sí mucho que envidiar. Una familia, un esposo exitoso y hermosos hijos. Si yo te tuviera Lily... ¡Si yo te tuviera...! ¡Te hubiese hecho, la mujer más feliz de este universo y de otros!

Seco mis lágrimas, las que siempre me arrancas en la víspera de navidad y sonrío. Miro a través de sus ojos color miel y me pregunto. _¿Debo rechazarla?_ Ella quiere, que yo también sea feliz. _¿Sabe ella que moriré mañana?_

Eso no importa. Ella no tiene por qué saberlo. Miro el sobre y a mi lechuza. Ya lo he escrito y ya no puedo retroceder. He escrito algo escueto, algo poco efusivo. No importa, ella me entiende. Deseo tanto la compañía de alguien justo ahora, que nada tiene importancia. Que sea sangre sucia o no. Ya no siento, ya no oigo ni miro. Mis sueños se esfumaron hace tanto, en formas como humos a través del cielo raso y negro.

Ella viene por mí. Ella está sonriendo y siento, que te estoy mirando. Que te estoy deseando. ¡Cuánto anhelo oír tu voz! ¡Cuánto anhelo oírte decir: Severus! Dejé de escuchar desde ese día, que solo oí tu grito. Desde aquel otro día, donde solo oí tu rechazo y dejé de ver. Desde ese día donde decidiste que tu mundo estaba mejor sin mí. Un veinticuatro, decidiste casarte y yo fui a verte. Estaba en la puerta de aquella enorme iglesia. Estaba mirándote. De blanco tú, de negro yo.

— Hola, profesor Snape. ¡Qué bueno que ha aceptado mi invitación!— ella me habla, pero yo sigo pensando en todas esas navidades que dejé pasar, solo por no sentirte entre mis brazos. Por no tener tu calor en esa cama, que estabas compartiendo con otro.

Las campanas, aún resuenan en mi cabeza. Esas campanas, que indicaban que mi fin había llegado. Ahora, solo veo la sonrisa de ella. Esa sonrisa que por más que quise hacer desaparecer; nunca pude. Ahora la necesitaba tanto. La añoraba. Se parece tanto a la tuya.

— Muchas gracias por invitarme— Dije, sin ánimo alguno de esbozar sentimientos en mi rostro. Ella no dijo nada y con un gesto educado, me invitó a pasar a su hogar. Me sentí intruso, me sentí traidor — Siéntese donde quiera.

Una hermosa mesa, un hermoso acabado, estaba al final de aquel pasillo que conducía al comedor. Yo simplemente suspiré y me mantuve de pie. Ella me rodeó y sonrió, llena de felicidad. ¿Por qué seguía parado? Temía ensuciar sus muebles, con mi sangre negra.

— Siéntese profesor, donde quiera. Esta siempre será su casa.

No podía creerlo. No podía entender, por qué ella actuaba de esa forma. Asentí en silencio y me senté a su lado. Miré a mí alrededor y noté el calor de hogar, en el ambiente. Sí, eso era todo lo que esperaba de ella. De aquella que me dio el deseo más profundo, de seguir con mi tarea de educador. _Mi mejor estudiante._

Ella me miró y nos mantuvimos en silencio, por largo rato. Parecía conforme, pero parecía no saber cómo interactuar conmigo. Simplemente, me tomé el atrevimiento de ser sincero. Tantos años y ya era hora de limar asperezas.

— Granger, siento tanto que— Dije, pero mi garganta no emitió ningún tipo de voz ni planteamiento. Sin embargo ella, parecía entenderme. ¿Por qué ambas eran tan parecidas? ¿Por qué Lily y Granger, eran tan idénticas ante mis ojos?

— Profesor, ya no quiero discutir. Ya no quiero verlo en el pasado. Quiero empezar de nuevo. Quiero que esta sea nuestra navidad.

No pude hablar, la perplejidad me abordó completamente. Quise decir algo luego, pero muchas risas me ensordecieron. Risas de regocijo, risas que el mundo necesitaba en esos tiempos tan oscuros. Ese mi último día y yo quería llenarme de ellas.

— Le presento a mis hijos — Me dijo ella, orgullosa. Yo asentí con mucha calma— Rose Weasley y el pequeñito, es Hugo Weasley. Él, es el profesor Snape. El mejor profesor que he tenido, a lo largo de mi vida académica en Hogwarts.

Me mostré inquieto ante lo que afirmaba. ¿Yo, su mejor profesor? Quise preguntárselo, pero su sonrisa me obligó a mantenerme en silencio. Aquellos niños, vivaces, me miraban con sonrisas y estaban felices de verme. ¿Por qué nadie me odiaba? ¿Por qué nadie quería verme morir?

Granger parecía tener, la familia perfecta. Ronald Weasley. Siempre supe que él sería la pareja ideal para ella. Bueno, no lo supe siempre. Sin embargo, alguna vez entre mis burlas llegué a creerlo. Ella, tan leal, tan buena... Tan mujer.

— Profesor, está muy callado — Suspiró ella y yo, solo alcé mi cabeza y la miré con detalle. Tengo razones para estarlo. Solo quiero disfrutar. Mañana partiré y quiero llevarme tantos recuerdos — ¿Seguro que no quiere conversar conmigo?

No dije nada más y asentí en silencio. Ella me miró sonriente y se sentó a mi lado. Me otorgó una copa de brandy y me dedicó toda su atención. Tanto que pudiera decir, pero que no me atrevía. Solo quería despedirme. Decirle adiós, a los jóvenes que tanto protegí y que de ellos dependía el nuevo mundo.

— Granger, quiero pedirle que me perdone— dije. Asumí mi responsabilidad y se sentía tan bien. Un peso que se iba de mi espalda. Ahora, podía morir feliz.

— Profesor, ¿Por qué me pide perdón? Jamás me hizo daño.

— Todos esos insultos, esos.

— Eso es parte del pasado — me dijo y observé, como Ronald Weasley me sonreía. Hermione, colocaba una de sus manos en mi hombro y seguía sonriendo. ¿El pasado? ¿Es que acaso estaban confundidos? ¿No sabían quién era yo?

— Gracias, Granger- atiné a decirle y ella, simplemente continuó sonriéndome. Miró a sus hijos. Hugo, parecía muy interesado en la conversación.

— Hugo ¿Quieres conocer al profesor Snape? Estoy segura de que te contará fantásticas historias acerca de Hogwarts. ¿Y tú, Rosie?

Historias. Si tuviese tanto tiempo, les llenaría los cuadernos de mis interminables vivencias. Las malas y las buenas. Se las dibujaría y seguramente, Lily... Tú estarías allí. Gracias por permitirme vivir. Por dejarme ver esas pequeñas caritas que atentos, escuchan uno de mis cuentos. Tan soñadores y a la vez tan despiertos. Bueno, Hugo ya se ha dormido en mi regazo. Me hace tan feliz poder sentir, poder escuchar y mirar por última vez, la felicidad de otros. La felicidad que otros, van a conseguir por mí. De morir no me arrepiento.

— Profesor Snape— oí la voz de Granger y dejé de mirar al pequeño Hugo, que reposaba en mis piernas. A mi mano, que inconscientemente, acariciaba sus finos y pelirrojos cabellos. Ella me miró con calidez— ¿Quisiera bailar esta tonada conmigo? Estoy segura de que mi esposo, no se pondrá celoso.

No me atreví a decir que no. Realmente no había bailado con nadie, ninguna chica me había invitado a bailar. Solo Granger. Aunque ella ya no era una chica. No, ella era toda una mujer. Una _mujer_, que me recordaba tanto a ti.

Sostuvo mi mano y en ese momento me sentí como Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. Fue una especie de conexión, de interacción entre nuestras emociones. Tantos recuerdos, tantas vivencias que habíamos pasado. Miró mi rostro de perplejidad y rió. ¡Oh divina risa! ¡Oh divino regalo de navidad! Ya lo sabía, tenía que mantener la fe en la navidad hasta el final. Hasta el final de mis días.

Bailamos suavemente, la canción era acompasada y mis oídos la analizaban conforme llegaba hasta ellos. Sostuve mi cuerpo contra el suyo y sentí, miles de aromas indescifrables en ese preciso momento. La nostalgia se me hizo más profunda y el alcohol en mi sangre, liberó una curiosa sensación. Me encantaba ser abrazado. Abrazar a alguien por última vez. Su hija, me miraba.

— ¿Quieres bailar con el profesor, cariño? Ah, tu padre odia bailar. Bueno, puedes bailar un poco. Dudo que vayas a casarte con él — ella sonrió y yo sentía lágrimas en mis ojos. Me iba para siempre, Granger. Perdóname por eso.

La fiesta concluyó luego de eso, de la reunión en una mesa. En una mesa carismática y llena de regocijo. Placeres, que yo nunca había experimentado. Mi última navidad había sido, la mejor de todas. Al final, solo terminé sentado en el sofá. Estaba mirando a la nada, cuando ella se sentó a mi lado. Sentí el temor de nuevo. Aunque mi deber era morir, siempre tuve miedo. ¿Cómo se sentirá, Lily? ¿Estarás tú para recibirme?

— Profesor ¿Sucede algo?— Me dijo y recordé, el miedo que sentí de decírselo. Sentía que destrozaría su alegría. ¿Por qué tenía ella, que enterarse de mi dolor? Lo mejor sería, que ella creyera que me vería mañana. Que me vería pasado y al año siguiente.

— Solo pienso, solo intento encontrar palabras que me sirvan. Quiero agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Sin duda, este... Este ha sido mi mejor momento.

— No tiene, por qué hacerlo — Me dijo y me sonrió. Depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla y desde ese entonces, supe que tenía que irme ya. Que morir ya podía— Mañana, será el intercambio de regalos. Vendrá ¿cierto?

— Sí, sí tengo por qué hacerlo — Susurré con dolor en mi alma y sé que se sintió confundida ante mis palabras — Yo solo quiero decirle adiós. Decirte adiós para siempre, Hermione — Así debe ser

Esa noche, me fui. Me fui sin darle explicaciones. Quedaba muy agradecido, pero ese era mi día final. Lily, me encantó esa última navidad. En la última, tú te casaste. En esta, yo le alegraba la vida a alguien. Pero sin embargo, como siempre, la dejaba llena de desesperanza. Al día siguiente, estaba listo para morir. La mordida de la serpiente, su cuerpo viscoso y áspero a la vez, estaba sobre mí. Sin embargo, cuando creí que cerraría mis ojos para siempre... Sentí un toque. Mis ojos, volvieron a abrirse y yo no podía entender por qué. Ella estaba allí, sonriente.

— _Mi regalo de navidad. Este es. No lo olvidé _— Dijo, cuando mi vida había salvado.


End file.
